The need for a blending manifold has been made more evident by the use of multiple water sources and flowback use. With the continued discovery of shale plays throughout the world and the immense amounts of water needed to fracture these formations. Horizontal wells are becoming more prevalent with the use of sometimes more than 500,000 gallons of water per stage in as many as 15 stage wells. The addition of chemicals to this collective mixture illustrates the need for uniformity throughout the water for optimum capability.
One embodiment relates generally to systems and methods for optimal mixing and distribution of two or more fluids, and more particularly, to systems and methods for optimal mixing and distribution of two or more fluids, including fracturing (frac) fluids and completion fluids, used in oil and gas operations.
In a variety of applications, the proper mixing and distribution of two or more fluids is a critical performance-affecting factor.
Many conventional manifold designs provide insufficient mixing and/or distribution of the subject fluids. For example, one conventional manifold design comprises a first pipe having inlets disposed thereon arranged in a first linear array pattern. The first pipe is connected via one or more conduits to a second pipe disposed substantially parallel to the first pipe, the second pipe having outlets disposed thereon arranged in a second linear array pattern. Fluids injected through the inlets travel through the first pipe to the connecting conduits and then into the second pipe where the fluid can then exit through the outlets. This flow path would ideally provide the means by which the injected fluids can thoroughly mix before exiting the manifold.
However, a typical scenario results in the fluid(s) injected through the outermost inlets of the first linear array pattern (i.e., the inlets disposed closest to the ends of the first pipe) being substantially absent from the outermost outlets of the second linear array pattern (i.e., the outlets disposed closest to the ends of the second pipe) positioned on the opposite side. A fluid injected through an inlet at one end of the first pipe is unlikely to travel in a flow path in which it will make it to an outlet at the opposite end of the second pipe.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”
Due to the fickle nature of some of the formations, it is imperative that pH changes are not sudden or drastic in nature. On numerous occasions stimulation services have been compromised due to a change in the composition of fluid. Recent studies show that only minimal formation permeability damage is induced by fracturing fluids permeability damage is induced by fracturing fluids with pH ranging from 4.7 to 11.5. The studies also indicate that optimum fluid pH range is seven to nine, where no appreciable damage occurs. It was felt these studies were merited because of the opposing views of the effect of treating fluid pH on the permeability of clay-bearing formations. Fluid pH is important in fracturing operations where it may vary from 4 to 10, depending on the system used. With crosslinked systems in particular, the pH greatly influences the stability of the fluid.